A Visit to the Dugeon
by zoemystyr
Summary: AU where Dirk is a Prince and Dave is a Knight from the other Kingdom. First fanfic, be nice please! Rated T because of Violence


You always kept tabs on prisoners. A soldier here, a doctor every so often, those especially nice, but a knight wasn't something you got. It was something you had to see. Knights are supposed to be elite, not get captured. Your knights certainly weren't that stupid.

"Where is this Knight we've captured?" The guard snorts. "That's a feisty one. Refuses to talk to us or obey any commands, maybe you can smack some sense into the guy." If your interest was piqued before, it's basically falling off the edge now. Directed to his cell you notice off the bat his hair is strikingly similar to yours, except his is shaggier. "Knight." He looks up at you and his eyes meet yours. You take him in. He's tall, but not taller then you. He looks strong, but not exactly happy with no sword at his hip. His eyes are striking red, fierce and at attention. He is truly stunning to look at. Too bad he's part of the enemy, or he'd easily be the object of your affection. He doesn't look like someone who'd be easily captured.

"Why are you here?" You are genuinely curious. He turns away but a guard forces him to answer, reason being he is speaking to the Prince.

"I came here for the food, I hear its tops." His sarcasm is thick like honey.

You try rephrasing "How were you captured? A Knight should be trained better than that." You smirk at the stab at their training methods.

He frowned. "I was trained by the best of the best, nothing you have here. You try escaping horse riding men, while on foot mind you." He seemed quite done with the conversation, most likely embarrassed.

An idea popped into your head. "Well you're here now, and seeing as you are a trained Knight, you have two options. Willing surrender and aid my army-"

"What, no!" He looks almost offended by your prospect.

"- or I will have to use force." You knew he'd say no to the first choice.

Though honestly, using the guards as force would make you a little sad, the torture methods not exactly healthy, but maybe you could do it yourself.

"I will not willing join your army!" You command the guards to shackle him and you inform them you will personally make sure he joins. You lead him out of the dungeon, the annoyed voice behind you in constant question. Finally out and in a quiet part of the castle, a whip in hand.

Poised to strike at a wrong answer, you ask your first question. "So, why won't you willing join my army again?"

He looks vulnerable without the clunky armor on, just his thin under suit.

"I am loyal to the Kingdom of King John." Decent answer, but you want to see him jump. You crack the whip near his feet. He squeaks and jumps, but quickly regains composure. "Not anymore, you've been captured. You're on my territory now." Lightly cracking the whip at his back, you hear him muffle a sound of pain.

"I will always stay loyal to my Kingdom." Aww it's cute, his resilience. Too bad you have to break him.

"No, you are loyal to my Kingdom. You will be the newest Knight in the group." Harder this time, the whip lands on his shoulder, cutting the thin red fabric of his suit. He winces but makes no sound. This is not the reaction you wanted.

"You cannot make me join." A little annoyed, you lash out with the whip in the middle of his back. A large mark appears, and the Knight takes in a shaky breath, balance threatening to fail him.

"What is your name, Knight?"

He looks up at you, his eyes speaking louder than his voice.

"David."

David. It fit him nicely.

"Yes. So, David-" you draw it out in almost a mocking tone "- who's kingdom are you loyal to?"

Wasting no time he answers,

"King John"

The guard was right. Never listens to commands.

"You are so disobedient."

Another hard crack of your whip and he falls to his knees, a whimper escaping him.

"Maybe if you took orders you wouldn't be in this situation"

He coughs and turns to you, his voice meek.

"Nothing you could ever do would make my loyalty falter." And with that all your patience was gone. One angry snap of the whip and he cries out in pain. Another snap later and he falls to the floor. You decide to take pity on his shaking figure. You chain him to the chair and leave for the night, but not without the last word.

"Too bad you won't listen; you'd be my favorite Knight, David."


End file.
